See Me Different
by Brave-Phoenix
Summary: A trek through the snow on Christmas Eve has Sasuke in for a deju vu... But what will happen when this time his saviour is a certain roseate haired kunoichi that he's got a bone to pick with?


_**Disclaimer:**__ Sasuke and Sakura would've kissed by now if I had my say, so obviously I don't own Naruto._

**See Me Different**

_Kyuubi Tenshi_

He cast a dark onyx glance towards the ethereal dancers of the night, remembering when the sight of those sparkling bodies would've made him laugh with delight and prance beneath their radiance. So long ago… before his brother had killed their family, when he was happy. It seemed that most thought he had always been this way, but it wasn't true. He could remember wading in streams and collecting pyrite and arrowheads, practically squealing with joy when he found a small garnet or amethyst. He could remember climbing the cherry trees when they were in full bloom and gathering all the blossoms his little hands could hold before running home and proudly presenting them to his mother as a childish gift. She had always looked so awed and proud of him went he would bring flowers, and always she would put them in her finest vase with water and set them on the table where she would proceed to arrange them in a beautiful, meticulous pattern.

He let a sigh escape his lips, his hot breath creating smoke in the cold January air that whirled up towards the heavens in curling, cloud-like rivulets. He hated when he got caught outside at midnight. It seemed that it was then the memories were always strongest. And… and one in particular, that always made him want to cry.

_/Flashback/_

A young Sasuke looked about in the dark night, trying to make sense of the trees that surrounded him in an unchanging pattern. He had stayed out too long, and snow was beginning to fall. He had tried to sneak out after everyone had gone to sleep so he could get his oniichan's Christmas present without anyone knowing, but it seemed that it wasn't as simple to navigate the forest in the deep of night as it was in the day. He shivered, a jolting movement that ran down his scalp like tendrils of electricity, meeting his feet like an earthquake in ferocity that made him lose his balance. His dark eyes searched the trees for a familiar landmark, but there was none. Before he knew anything, something warm was draped over him, and strong arms surrounded his small body, drawing him off the ground and into a tight embrace. Before he blacked out, he saw the face of his brother, Itachi.

_/End Flashback/_

It was no wonder that he had always admired his brother. It seemed the man had always had an eye open for him and that he was never alone at all. He still couldn't understand what happened to make his oniisan slaughter their family like he did, but there was only the option for revenge.

He deftly rubbed his pale arm, the chill of gooseflesh running rampant over his skin, the pale hairs standing on end as he continued the motion, trying to bring some of the warmth back into his skin. Why did he feel so weak? He had used a lot of chakra while training that afternoon, but he hadn't used that much, had he? His eyes felt heavy. He knew that his strength reserves were running out; this was the same feeling he'd had when Itachi found him that Christmas. His knees met the cold ground, and his hand did so as well, trying to keep him from feeling the bite of cold earth and grass, as well as that of the quickly building snow around him. Just as the last of his strength seemed to flee from his body, history seemed to repeat itself. A light jacket draped over his shoulders, and he could feel someone pulling him onto their back before all his world was a black-opal dimension of nothingness.

* * *

Consciousness returned in bits and pieces, first sensations of light, a soft, red light, not in any way like sunshine, and then of touch, a wet warmth on his forehead and smooth heat coving the rest of his body and weighing on it heavily, and then of sound; he could hear light music, something he thought so beautiful he wished to awaken fully and realize what could make such beauteous tones on this earth of bitterness and hatred. Scents hit him, and it was wonderful: a mixing of cherry blossoms and apple and cinnamon and ginger. He opened his eyes, and his bleary sight was confused before the shapes and sensations took solid forms.

His eyes managed to find the song that he heard. Was that 'Ave Maria'? In any case, it was Sakura he could see singing next to a heartily burning fireplace, playing the soft tune on a magnificent old harp. There seemed no sign of her headband; she had opted to pull the top half of her hair into a barrette, evidently. Her clothes… they, too, were a departure from the norm. She wore a long, feudal-style kimono of deep, rich red, and it's complementary color was an evergreen tone; the detailing, quite clearly hand-stitched in the pattern of a magnificent pheonix, cascaded over the fabric as if sunshine had been turned into thread and sown into the brocade by loving and gentle hands.

Her fingers trembled as she played, her voice remaining soft as though she dared no one hear her. She looked… so much like a princess, the way her kimono draped over her so gracefully, showing some of her figure. She had grown into quite a woman, so it seemed.

He watched her silently, contemplating how to let her know he was awake, and at the same time was in no real hurry to let her know at all. He wished to just lay there for as long as he could, wished to listen to her soft, beautiful voice for as long as he could, but he knew still that a time would come when he would have to show his waking. She looked… such an angel, sitting next to the fire as the play of light and shadow danced over her face. The glinting and changing light on the harp-strings lit her face up for split seconds as she played, like flashes of lightening in a red storm of fire. He was disappointed when her hands dropped to her lap, ending the song, and her lips trembled. Her eyes showed indications of tears, but none fell. She was trying to be strong. Now was the time.

"It was beautiful. Why did you have to stop?" he asked, faintly teasing. Her blank emerald stare shot up to meet his ebony eyes, flashing golden as the shine from the fireplace glinted over them. The young woman stood hesitantly, and made her way to his bedside. He could see now that the smooth warmth had been that of thick cotton blankets, and she pulled the light washcloth from his forehead, laying it on the nightstand next to him. She brushed aside his bangs with a gentle hand.

"I'm glad you're ok. I was worried when you collapsed in the snow."

"Why were you looking for me, Sakura?"

"I didn't have to look for you. Something was clearly wrong at practice today, the way the snow and smoke from your breath seemed to be sending you into a memory," she murmured sullenly. "You nearly let Naruto take you down three times, and I know you're so much better than that."

He chuckled lightly. True, he would never allow Naruto to beat him, and he was almost twice as strong as the blonde, but when distracted he was practically useless. The rivalry between the two of them hadn't dissipated any, to say the least, though it seemed that the boy had lost interest in Sakura and was becoming more and more enamored with Hinata.

His laughter died away, and he stared into her eyes for a minute, thinking how beautiful they were as they shone green-black and allowed spurts of light from the fire to show their true chartreuse hue. What a thing to behold was she in the firelight! He was having a small déjà vu, though, as he recalled the reason he was out in the night yet again: another Christmas present to be retrieved from its hiding place. With difficulty and several protests from the woman who sat next to him, he pushed himself into an upright position, sliding back to brace himself against the headboard. From the pocket of his heavy cargo pants, he withdrew a small, willow-green box and placed it in her hands.

"Open it. I guess Christmas Eve is as good a time as any," he commanded. She looked at him hesitantly, before slim, deft fingers pulled away the painstakingly tied jasmine-toned ribbons, and pushing back the lid.

Sakura gasped. Inside was a gold ring, and placed in perfect golden scrollwork, fashion to look like tendrils of ivy, was a beautiful diamond. Sasuke cupped her chin lightly in the palm of his hand, lifting her face so that she would look at him. His tender glance was surprising, even as she once again glanced down at the ring.

"I always said that my dreams would become reality. So far, I have been right. But there is one last thing I wish, Sakura, and I know you remember. Will you marry me?" he asked of her softly, his deep sable eyes shining with joy as the light of flames sent a burning reflection over them. How many ways could she think of to say it? At the moment, none, so she opted to nod and give him a bewildered half-smile. He smirked boyishly and slipped the ring onto her finger, sealing her promise with a kiss so full of rapture and love that all problems and hurts were forgotten, and all thought turned towards their future. Her final words that night, before bidding him fair dreams were a simple sentiment that he had longed to hear.

"That smile is best on you. I like seeing the laughter and joy burn in your eyes. Sweet dreams, Sasuke-koishii. I'll be dreaming of _you_."

* * *

**AN: Bleh. Blatant fluff. I used to love this kinda thing, but now it just seems PATHETIC. (_growls_) Oh well. Second ever SasuSaku, and I was still watching the dub of the Wave Country arc. Forgive and REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
